


Fluffy Lies My Parents Told Me

by authoressjean



Series: The Fluffy Files [45]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-03-29
Updated: 2001-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 15:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10493520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authoressjean/pseuds/authoressjean





	

Buffy ran as fast as she could, ignoring the panicking voice in her head that told her he’d be dust by the time she arrived. Spike can take care of himself, she thought.

Then why am I running so hard?

As soon as Giles had let slip that he was trying to keep her from Spike, she knew what was going on. It had seemed a little suspicious that Wood had asked for Spike to come over, after all the times he’d given the vampire the cold shoulder.

“I have a few weapons I’d like Spike to look at,” Wood had said. Seemed innocent enough.

“Sure you didn’t want to use him as target practice for your weapons?” Buffy muttered under her breath.

Upon reaching the principal’s house, she saw that the lights inside were off. Then where were they? Unless she was too late.

She broke the knot in her throat as her gaze landed on Wood’s garage, lit nicely from the inside. She hurried over as fast as she could, cursing when she found the windows above her reach.

She ran around to the other side and saw Spike walk out of the garage, leaving the door open behind him. His lip was cut, his cheek was burned, and he was bruised in numerous places. She didn’t even want to think about what lay under his torn clothing.

She smiled with relief as he finally caught sight of her. To Buffy’s surprise, however, his frown only deepened. He didn’t look happy. And why should he be? He’d been set up, and someone had tried to kill him.

She walked over and resisted the urge to place her hand on his arm. She didn’t think Spike would appreciate the gesture in his current mood. “What happened?” she asked.

Spike snorted, then began to laugh softly. “What happened? What happened, is all you can ask? You know bloody well ‘what happened’,” he said, spitting the last part out.

Buffy felt her temper rise. “I came over to see if you were still alive, not pick a fight with you.”

If possible, this only angered him further. “Yeah, I’m still here, as you can see. No thanks to you and him,” Spike said, pushing the door open wider. Buffy gasped as she beheld Wood, crumbled on the floor, bleeding from his neck and various other places.

Wait a minute. Had he just said… “Me and him? You think I was in on this?! Giles pulled me out to patrol, so Wood could have you all to himself! By the time I figured it out, Giles told me I was too late! This is the thanks I get for coming to save you?”

“Yeah, well, apparently didn’t need it, but thanks anyway,” he said, walking past her.

“Where are you going?”

“None of your business, Slayer.”

Buffy felt a twinge of hurt as he disappeared. He really thought that she’d been in on this? How could he, after everything that had happened between them both over the past few months?

Slowly, she stepped inside the garage and cringed. The walls were covered with stakes and crosses, and from the droplets of water on the floor, holy water had been played with as well. This was a vampire’s worst nightmare.

She knelt down beside Wood, checking for a pulse. Spike had let him live, surprisingly, as his eyelids fluttered open. “Where is he?” he croaked.

Buffy tried to not let her feelings get in the way, but she couldn’t help it. “Gone, no thanks to you,” she said angrily. “How do you and Giles get off trying to kill my fighter and friend? I need him right now. I don’t have time for personal vendettas, no matter what you have against him.”

“The…the trigger,” Wood whispered, closing his eyes again.

“What?”

“The trigger. It doesn’t work anymore.”

“Well, then some good came of tonight, is that what I’m supposed to be saying?”

“He’s a vampire,” Wood said, staring up at her coldly. “Do your job. Kill. Him.”

Buffy turned and headed towards the door. “Nice place you got here,” she said, not turning around. “I’ll keep it in mind if I ever need to torture vampires. Let me know if I can rent it sometime.”

“Buffy…”

Ignoring Wood, Buffy continued towards home, hoping to run across a certain vampire on her way.

< \--- >

She had almost caught up to Spike as they neared her house. “Spike, wait…”

“Leave me alone, Slayer.”

She put on a hidden burst of speed and grabbed his arm. “Spike…”

“Let go,” he said, stopping. He turned and glared at her.

“If I’d known you were going to be like this, maybe I should have let Wood stake you,” she said, clenching her fists in fury. “You thought I was in on this sadistic plan?”

“The only thing I’m sure of, Slayer, is what that boss of yours told me.”

“So, what, you’d take the word of someone that tried to kill you over the word of someone who saved you? And what did he say?”

Spike sighed in frustration. “Said you went off with the Watcher, ‘cause you didn’t want to see my ‘pathetic’ end. Also said this was all your idea.”

Buffy’s eyes widened. “He said this was my idea? It wasn’t! Spike, believe me, please. I had nothing to do with this. I came to save you…”

“Well, maybe I don’t need savin’!” he yelled. “Maybe I can do it myself, much like I did back there. Didn’t see you run in, tryin’ to help me.”

The front door of Casa Summers opened, and Willow, Xander, Dawn, and the Potentials darted out to see what the commotion was.

“Oh, yeah, you were doing real good. How many times did he hit you, Spike?” Buffy asked, not caring whose feelings she hurt at the moment.

Spike snarled, “Don’t flatter yourself. You’re all ‘bout bein’ the big hero and such, but I’m tired of hidin’ behind your skirts. I can bloody take care of myself. Bugger off, Slayer. Trigger doesn’t work any more. I’m not under anyone’s influences. No one’s,” he added for good measure.

Buffy felt like she’d been punched in the stomach. Did this mean that he didn’t care about her anymore? Had she finally driven him away for good?

She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she didn’t notice Spike’s fists shaking, or the unshed tears welling in his eyes. He forced himself to harden his heart. He couldn’t be love’s slave anymore. He turned to head into the house.

“Spike,” she called softly.

“Leave me be, Buffy.”

“Then what do you want me to do?!” she exploded. “Just…just let you get pounded?”

“Hey, I can take care of myself, thanks so much!” Spike yelled, whirling around to face her. “Was doin’ just fine ‘till you showed up. I don’t need your bleedin’ help, so stop whatever it is you’re tryin’ to do!”

“So I’m supposed to watch him kill you? Stand by and let you get hit? Just stay out of the way and let him hurt the man I love?!” She gasped and clamped her hand over her mouth, but it was too late. The words had come out in such a rush that she hadn’t realized what she was saying. Too late to take them back now.

Spike’s face went from one of confusion to one of complete and utter shock. He stood, opening his mouth, then closing it, and then opening it again.

Xander gaped at the two. “Didn’t see that coming, did we?”

“Xander?”

“Yeah, Willow?”

“Shut up.”

Spike swallowed and tried to recover his voice, with little success. “You…you love…”

Buffy’s hands were trembling as she slowly stepped backwards. Suddenly it became very important to get away from here, from him.

Spike’s eyes widened as he realized what she was about to do. “Buffy…” he started, but never finished.

Choking back a sob, Buffy turned and ran harder then she ever had before. She could hear yells and protests behind her, and was aware that Spike was chasing after her. She fought down the sobs that threatened to get her caught. Her lungs were burning, and her heart was thumping wildly in her ribcage. Her chest hurt, and she had immediately assumed it was because of her labored breathing. Now she wondered if it wasn’t her heart breaking.

He would reject her. She’d broken his heart dozens of times over the years, and now that she’d said it, he would do the exact thing to her. Stomp all over her heart and leave her, like all the guys in her life had. Like Buffy had done to him countless times.

He had every right to. It was only fair, right? For some reason, she didn’t think she could live if he rejected her; hurt her like she’d hurt him all those times. That’s why she continued to run, her legs turning numb from running so hard.

He was gaining on her…she could tell; just by the way the hairs on her neck stood up straighter. She didn’t even know where she was headed, so long as it took her away from him.

She was almost to the corner when she tripped. Her heart caught in her throat as she fell to the cold, wet ground. She curled up into a ball, gasping for breath. Tears coursed down her cheeks as she shut her eyes, waiting.

She could hear his steps slowing, then stop completely. She could only imagine what she must look like.

Silence followed, broken only by Buffy’s harsh, ragged breaths. When she ventured a peek, she found Spike lying next to her on his side, gazing at her intently.

She gulped, turning her head so she didn’t have to look him in the eyes. Gently he reached forward and slid his thumb under her chin, pulling her gaze back to him.

“Did you mean it?” he asked softly.

Buffy blinked. “What?”

“Did you mean what you said?”

She looked away again. Spike bit his lip. He had to know. “Buffy, please,” he pleaded, his tone shattering the pieces that were left of her heart.

Closing her eyes, she sighed and nodded.

She felt his hand pull away quickly, and knew that he would walk away. She debated between opening her eyes and watching him leave, or stay curled up on the ground and pray for a semi truck to run her over.

She ended up deciding to watch him walk away, and not take the coward’s way out. When she opened her eyes, however, she found him still lying next to her, his smile bright enough to light up all of New York.

Before she could ask him anything, though, his lips were on hers. The kiss was gentle and soft, not harsh and demanding.

When they parted, her _expression was confused, to say the least. “But…” she started.

Spike pressed a finger to her lips, silencing her. “My turn,” he whispered. “When the principal destroyed the trigger, I knew that the First had no hold over me anymore. No one does.”

Buffy bit her lip and looked down.

He pulled her gaze back to him with his hand. “That doesn’t mean I don’t love you anymore,” he added gently. “I still do, and I always will. Just means that I won’t have to feel like someone has to love me. I thought for most of my human life that my mother loved me. When I turned her, she told me she should’ve killed me when I was born. I’ve been wonderin’ all this time whether or not she loved me. Principal made me realize that she did. I just unleashed the monster inside of her.”

She stared at him, then frowned. “How exactly did he make you realize all of this?”

Spike looked around, shifting uncomfortably. “Killed his mum awhile back. He reminded me ‘bout her.”

“You actually remembered her?”

“Not easy to forget a slayer.”

“Oh. Oh no…”

“Oh yes. It’s actually why I let him live. ‘Cause of his mum.” He looked away, waiting for Buffy’s angry response.

To his surprise, she only sighed. “What would you do if I weren’t there to bail you out of trouble?” she asked, her eyes twinkling.

“Me? I’m the one gettin’ in trouble? Trouble follows you like a magnet!” He grinned at her, and was rewarded when she returned it.

Spike stood and helped her to her feet. “Let’s head back then, shall we, luv?”

Buffy nodded and started forward, then stopped. “Spike?”

“Yeah, pet?” There was a long pause, and he frowned, not turning around. “Buffy?”

“I love you.” Her voice was shaky, almost strangled sounding.

Spike turned and looked at her as new tears ran down her face. He smiled and placed his hands on either side of her face. He brushed away her tears and murmured, “I love you, too.”

With that, he leaned down, his hands gently cupping her face. He began to kiss her, and all that filled her mind was him.

The rest of the world faded away.

THE END


End file.
